habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Wariannem/Sandbox
namen Emoji used in titles of Habits]]'''Emoji '''sind Smileys oder kleine Bilder, die Ideen oder Gegenstände repräsentieren. Sie können zu Aufgaben oder Tags eingefügt werden zum Dekorieren, Motivieren, und als Erinnerungen. Sie können auch in allen Habitica Chats benutzt werden. '''Emoji '''are smileys or small pictures representing ideas or things. They can be added to tasks and tags for decoration, motivation, and as reminders. They can also be used in all Habitica chat rooms. Emoji einfügen Inserting Emoji Die Emoji Cheat Sheet ist eine praktische Methode, um Emoji zu finden und zu nützen, selbst wenn ein paar Emoji sind nicht von Habitica unterstützt und zeigt nicht Habiticas eigene Emoji (derzeit, die einzige custom Emoji ist den Gryphon aus Habiticas Logo; :melior: ergibt ). Du kannst eine Emoji in deine Aufgaben oder Mitteilungen auf Habitica eintragen indem du schreibst oder kopierst und klebst die Emojis Name. Ein einzige doppelpunkt must auf jede Seite der Emojis Name stehen, ohne leertaste inzwischen. Falls Flash aktiviert ist, kannst du einfach die Emoji name auf der Cheat Sheet klicken, um es zum Zwischenablage zu kopieren. Wenn du einen Aufgabe bearbeitest wird die Emoji im Vorschau angezeigt, sobald du es fertig getippt hast oder die name mit doppelpunkte geklebt hast. Habiticas KünstlerInnen können neue Emoji kreeiren und sie auf den Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board vorschlagen. is a convenient way of finding and using emoji, although the Cheat Sheet contains some emoji that are not supported by Habitica and does not contain Habitica's custom emoji (currently, the only custom emoji is the gryphon in Habitica's logo; :melior: produces ). You can enter one of the emoji into your tasks or messages in Habitica by typing or copying and pasting the emoji's name. A single colon must be entered on either side of its name, with no spaces inside the colons. If you have Flash enabled, simply clicking on the emoji code in the Cheat Sheet will copy it to your clipboard. If you're editing a task, the emoji image will appear in the preview of the task title as soon as you finish typing or pasting the name and colons. The artisans of Habitica can create and submit new emoji on the Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board. Uses Nützungsmöglichkeiten In Chat Im Chat Du kannst Emoji in all Habitica Chats (im Gasthaus, Gruppe und Gilden), sowohl als in privat Nachrichten benutzen. Damit kannst du Emotionen äussern und Ideen teilen, die zu schwierig nur mit Wörter zu mitteilen sind. Emoji can be used in all Habitica chat rooms (the Tavern, parties and guilds), and even in private messages. This allows you to express emotions and share ideas that are difficult to convey in words alone. As Challenge Response Labels Als Herausforderung Antwort Etiquetten Falls eine Herausforderung benötigt eine Teinahme in der Diskussion einer Gilde können Emoji When a challenge requires you to contribute to a guild chat, emoji can be used to mark those chat entries as relevant to the challenge. For example, one guild started a challenge with a To-Do that asked participants to suggest relevant resources in the guild chat. Participants were told to mark their challenge responses with a money bag emoji. Then, the challenge creator could more easily spot the relevant chats and mark compliance with the challenge. In Tasks In Aufgaben Emoji können auch in Aufgabenamen Emoji can also be used in the titles of all tasks. This allows you to personalize tasks with fun or helpful icons. For example, an emoji of a plant could be used in a gardening Daily, or a red exclamation mark could be used for an urgent To-Do. Below is an example of a task without an emoji. If you are expecting a refund you might want to add motivation to do taxes and could insert an emoji showing money into the task title. Or you might want a reminder to get everything together before going to the tax office, and could use a building as a reminder. Or you could include both emoji! As Tags Als Tags Du kannst auch Emoji benutzen Emoji can also be used to great effect as tags, both for challenges and regular tasks. This makes the tag list more visually appealing and reduces the space it occupies. Emoji can also be used to visually sort tasks into different categories, or to make Rewards more exciting. See Also Siehe auch *Emoji Cheat Sheet - a convenient way of finding and using emoji (contains some emoji not supported by Habitica and does not contain custom Habitica emoji). *Markdown Cheat Sheet - for other ways of formatting tasks, tags, and chats in Habitica. *Emoji Wikipedia page - for general information on emojis.